You Can Call Me Monster
by keepcalmandyehet
Summary: When Nari is kidnapped by a rival gang, Sehun and his men must infiltrate enemy territory to save her - but will they make it out alive?
1. Part One

PART ONE

Sehun sat at the long table, alone in the dark. A single, flickering light bulb hung over his chair, casting a pool of sickly yellow light. He ran tired fingers through his hair as he examined his options again. Spread out before him, in the cleared space among used dishes and decimated platters of food, was a wrinkled blueprint. Sehun leaned over it, tracing the lines with one finger as he made notes in a nearby notebook. There were so many moving parts, so many variables to consider.

He sighed and set down the pen, tapping his fingers on the table. He closed his eyes and replayed the conversation from only a few hours before…

"They took her last night. We've got an idea of where she is, but who knows how long they'll wait to move her."

Sehun set his glass down delicately. "Where?" he asked quietly.

"Chul."

Sehun swore loudly. "You all know we don't have the capability to invade Chul's territory. I won't risk everyone's lives, even for Nari."

Chanyeol stood up and leaned on the table. His red hair cast long shadows on his face as he leaned toward Sehun. "We may not have the numbers to invade Chul, but with some planning and good timing we can infiltrate him and get out before they realize what we've done."

Sehun shook his head. "It's still too risky."

Xiumin got up and started pacing the room. "So that's it? We just leave her to whatever fate Chul's got planned for her?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at this. Chul was cruel and inventive and none of them liked the idea of Nari being in his power.

"I understand how you feel, Xiumin, but would you rather we all die trying to save her? We should wait and gather a larger force before attempting a rescue."

Kai slammed his hands on the table. "That will be too late!" he shouted. "Chul has a dozen hideouts in this city alone, and those are just the ones we know about. We have to act before Chul moves her!"

"And that's assuming he hasn't broken her yet," Baekhyun interjected. "Once he does, what's stopping him from killing her and dumping her body somewhere?"

Sehun bowed his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "We don't have the means," he repeated emphatically.

"We could do it, Sehun," Suho said. "Chen has a guy inside. With what he's told us, we could pull off this whole operation ourselves and get everyone out alive."

Everyone looked at Chen in unison. He was standing behind Sehun, one hand resting on the back of his chair. Sehun turned his head slightly but didn't look up. "Well?"

Chen cleared his throat. "A few of us could sneak in for one of Chul's gambling parties. We mingle, show him that we're still on good terms. Then the others can come in and between all of us we can break Nari out."

Sehun laced his fingers together, thinking. "Do you trust this source, Chen?"

"Yes sir," Chen replied automatically.

Sehun got up, causing Chen to take a step back. "Do you trust him with the lives of everyone in this room?"

The room fell silent as they awaited Chen's answer. Finally he nodded. "Everyone," he echoed.

Sehun sighed. "Leave me. I need to think."

They obeyed, leaving Sehun alone in the dark.

He opened his eyes and sighed, checking his watch. The wee hours of the morning were nearly gone. If they were going to try and rescue Nari, it would have to be within the next twenty-four hours. He reread his careful notes again. It would be tight, with no room for error. If even one man fell behind it would throw the entire operation into jeopardy. Sehun took a deep breath and pulled out his phone.

"Chen, gather the others. We go tonight."

Chen took a steadying breath as they approached the main door of Chul's lair. His hip felt light, missing the familiar weight of the Glock it usually carried. But Chen had a part to play tonight, and it didn't involve weapons. Kai and Xiumin flanked him on either side, all three of them dressed to the nines. They were going to a party, after all.

"Hold it!" the guard at the door called. He patted each of them down, first Chen, then the others. Satisfied that they weren't armed, he opened the door and allowed them inside.

The room was huge, with large chandeliers casting pools of light onto the revelry below. Several gambling tables were set up, presided over by dealers in striped vests and visors. Each table was packed with tipsy guests, all clamoring and clutching drinks as they watched dice tumble and cards fly.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Chen," a voice called over the noise. Chen looked up and met Chul's gaze. He was in the middle of the room, surrounded by beautiful girls in designer dresses. He had black hair and glittering blue eyes that seemed unnaturally bright in the dim room.

As Chul began making his way over, Chen glanced back at his men. "Remember, they don't know she's one of us," he breathed softly, then turned to greet their host.

"It's been some time since any of Sehun's boys joined us for a little fun," Chul said, peering at them over expensive sunglasses. "Please, enjoy yourselves. You're welcome to participate in any of the games," he said, brandishing a hand at the tables, "but I'm starting a game of craps at my personal table that you may join if you like."

"Sounds like fun," Chen replied, snatching a martini off of a passing waitress' tray. They followed Chul to the table, wading through the roiling mass of people on the main floor. They passed a few open rooms containing other less savory events - prize fighting, dog fights and even cock fights. Chen glanced into the cock fight and made eye contact with D.O., already in position. He looked away after a moment and followed Chul into the back room.

Chul's craps table was long and sleek, made of polished black wood that gleamed like leather. Several of the seats were taken, but the head of the table was obviously reserved for Chul. He sat down like a king on his throne, pulling a set of dice out of his jacket pocket.

Chen sat down in the middle, with Kai at the other end of the table and Xiumin almost directly across from him. Xiumin's blond hair caught the light like a halo, a stark contrast to his tense expression. Chen smiled at him and downed his martini, setting the glass on the table. "What's the bet?" he called, pulling a wad of cash out of his pocket.

Chul smiled. "Your bet," he said benignly, tossing the dice down to him.

Chen popped the martini olive into his mouth and grinned. "Just how I like it," he said, picking up the dice.

D.O crouched by the cage, pretending to watch the cock fight. He glanced up at Baekhyun who was on the other side. He was leaning against the bars, holding a bottle of whiskey. He was known for his rakish ways, often starting fights after the alcohol got the better of him. D.O felt a pang of concern, but it didn't matter. Baekhyun had done his part hours earlier. Now it was up to him to make sure it all came together.

The fight ended and D.O took his winnings from the supervising dealer. He bet again and accepted a drink from a waitress. He only had to play along for a little while longer…

Chanyeol gripped the steering wheel tightly as he navigated the dark streets. Suho sat in the passenger seat, caressing his weapon gently. Instead of a gun, Suho favored a more hands-on approach - in this case, a long wooden bat with wicked-looking metal screws on the end. A few good hits with that and he could easily beat his opponent to death.

Lay sprawled in the backseat, more relaxed than his comrades in the front. He always seemed to have a ghost of a smile on his face, even when he was being serious. It had the effect of throwing off his enemies, something Lay regularly used to his advantage.

"We're here," Chanyeol murmured, pulling into a darkened alley. They were on the backside of Chul's lair, next to a loading dock guarded by two men. They quietly got out of the car and sneaked around to a better vantage point, staying hidden behind the piles of scrap metal littering the lot.

"Two men, just like Chen's guy said," Chanyeol whispered. "Lay, can you get a clear shot?"

Lay tilted his head, gauging the distance, then nodded. He pulled out a gun and attached a silencer to the end. He took a deep breath, aimed, and fired twice. The guards collapsed to the ground, the only sound being their bodies hitting the concrete.

"Nice work," Suho whispered, leading the way up the ramp to the dock. A quick tug on the giant door and it slid up smoothly, allowing them to slip inside.

"Did you kill those guys?" Chanyeol asked, pulling the door closed behind them.

Lay shook his head. "Nah," he said, shoving his gun into his belt. "Tranq darts. Sehun didn't want any unnecessary blood. He thought it would only upset Chul more if he thought we killed some of his men."

Chanyeol nodded. "Sounds like something Sehun would say." He turned on the overhead lights, a faint whir sounding as they warmed up. "Something tells me Chul's going to be upset no matter what."

Suho chuckled and they took stock of the room. "Looks like Baekhyun was here," he commented, pointing at the explosives rigged on the doors. For all of his faults, Baekhyun was the best powder monkey in the city.

"Opening the door will have started the timer," Chanyeol said, checking his watch. "We should have thirty minutes before they explode."

"Right," Lay said, pulling two more guns out from his side holsters. "We'll go get the party started while you look for Nari."

Chanyeol nodded and took off toward the stairs. Suho and Lay ran for the corridor, following the noise from the party. Light spilled out into the hallway from the half-open doors of the side rooms.

"This is where D.O and Baekhyun are supposed to be," Lay said, pointing at the nearest room.

Suho hefted his bat up onto his shoulder. "Let's get started," he said, smiling.

Gunfire sounded and D.O sprang to his feet, throwing his drink to the floor. The party guests screamed and began to scatter, emptying the room. Lay tossed D.O a gun and they immediately closed the door, bracing it with a chair.

Baekhyun pulled a timer out of his pocket and watched it intently. "Six, five, four, three, two…" Suddenly the lights went out and Baekhyun laughed. "Beautiful."

The lights died and the entire floor went into chaos. Kai sprang up and ran down the stairs, feeling his way through the darkened room. He could hear Chul shouting for someone to turn the generator on and he knew he only had seconds to work. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out the smoke bombs he'd hidden there. Using a pack of matches swiped from the craps table, he quickly lit the bombs and threw them across the room. When the lights flickered back on, the entire room was filled with multicolored smoke.

Chanyeol ran down the stairs three at a time, pausing at each door to listen. Each room was empty and dark, so he went further and further down before he finally reached the bottom. He pulled out a flashlight and began searching the basement. He came to a large room that held nothing but a few chairs. A person hung suspended from a steel crossbeam, their wrists tied above their head with a thick rope. Chanyeol's stomach dropped and he shone the flashlight into the person's face.

"Nari!" he exclaimed, relief coloring his voice. She seemed to be unconscious, but unhurt. Chanyeol grabbed a nearby ladder and climbed up, wrapping an arm around Nari's waist while he cut the ropes. The ropes broke and Chanyeol caught Nari's full weight, teetering slightly as he descended the ladder.

"Nari? It's Chanyeol. Can you hear me?" he asked, shaking her gently.

After a few moments Nari's eyelashes fluttered and she looked up at Chanyeol blearily.

"Chanyeol? Is that you?" she croaked.

"Yeah, it's me," Chanyeol said happily. "We came to bust you out of here. Can you walk?"

"I think so," Nari murmured. She stood to her feet and, after a few shaky moments, seemed to steady herself.

"We don't have much time," Chanyeol whispered. "We've got a car, but we have to move quickly."

Nari nodded and they hurried back toward the stairs, hands clasped tightly.

"So what now?" Lay asked, putting his gun away for the moment.

"Now we get out of here," D.O replied. Baekhyun clambered down off of the cage just as the door was kicked in and men began streaming into the room.

"Go!" Lay yelled, putting up his fists. D.O and Baekhyun ran for the back door, leaving Lay and Suho to fight them off.

"We can't just leave them!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

"We have to stick to the plan," D.O panted. They made it to the loading dock and out the door to the parking lot. They ran down the alley and to the two motor bikes waiting for them. They mounted quickly and sped off, weaving around traffic as they went.

Chen watched the chaos with an enormous feeling of satisfaction. Chul had disappeared for the moment, undoubtedly trying to find the cause of the smoke. Kai and Xiumin had gone to help Suho and Lay, and Chanyeol should have Nari well away by now. He sipped his drink again as two guards came charging up the stairs at him.

"May as well have some fun," he said to himself, getting up slowly.


	2. Part Two

Sehun paced the room quietly, his expensive shoes clicking neatly on the concrete floor. It had been over an hour since the last group left for Chul's hideout, which meant they should be returning soon.

 _If they return._

The thought echoed accusingly in his mind even as he tried to suppress it. _They'll come back,_ he thought stubbornly. _They always come back._

 _Not always._

Sehun stopped pacing, clenching his fists tightly. He looked up at the wall behind him where three guns hung in a place of honor - guns that no longer had owners. Kris had been the first, killed by another gang when a deal went badly wrong. Luhan was lost only months later after being captured and executed by Chul's men. Tao had sacrificed himself to buy time for his team to escape, taken down by the police in a stand-off.

Sehun rarely allowed himself to linger over thoughts of fallen comrades, but tonight all of those old feelings came flooding back. Leading meant staying behind, staying safe, but each time it seemed that there were more ghosts to keep him company.

Losing someone under your command was, in Sehun's opinion, the biggest failure a leader could endure. After losing three so close together Sehun had become overly cautious, striving to foresee every circumstance and account for every danger. As the minutes ticked by and still no one returned, he felt anxiety settle in the pit of his stomach and he began to pace again, faster and faster as his worry grew.

 _Maybe Chul knew. Maybe the whole thing was a trap from the beginning. I could've sent them to their deaths tonight._

He fought the urge to unbutton his shirt collar as he waited, determined to remain collected in front of his men, even if it was only a pretense. He thought about Nari and his fear worsened.

 _I told her not to go,_ he told himself. _I warned her and she went anyway. I should've done more to keep her away from Chul, even if it meant locking her in a room until she saw reason._

A distant door slammed and Sehun snapped out of his thoughts, his pulse jumping as rapid footsteps approached. The door opened and Baekhyun and D.O spilled into the room, gasping for breath.

"Well?" Sehun asked quietly.

D.O straightened up slowly. "Chen and the others got past the guards and were with Chul when we saw them last. Suho and Lay found us just before the lights blew, but Chul's men weren't far behind. They stayed behind to hold them off to let Chanyeol and Nari get away." He glanced around the room. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Not here," Sehun replied crisply, turning away from them. _They should've been here by now,_ that nagging voice whispered. Sehun squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before addressing his men again. "Get Baekhyun to bed and report back."

Baekhyun had crumpled to the floor, leaning against the doorjamb. His shirt was unbuttoned halfway down his chest, and his sweaty hair was plastered to his forehead. D.O nodded once and hauled Baekhyun to his feet, supporting his thin frame easily. They left the room and Sehun resumed pacing. His hands were trembling, so he slid them into his pockets and mentally checked two names off of his list. _Seven to go._

D.O soon returned and sat at the table, folding his arms as he watched Sehun wear a path into the floor. Neither of them spoke for some minutes, each trying to calculate how much time could pass before they should really worry.

The door banged again, but this time the footsteps were slow and stunted, as if each one required great effort. "Anybody here? I need help!" someone called. Sehun recognized Suho's voice and hurried to meet him. Suho was supporting a nearly unconscious Lay, a slight trail of blood forming behind them.

"What happened?" Sehun asked, slipping Lay's free arm around his shoulders.

"Guards burst into the room, must have been six or seven of them," Suho rasped. "We managed to get away, but Lay took a bullet to the leg."

D.O appeared and between the three of them they maneuvered Lay onto a couch in the next room. Lay groaned faintly as they propped his leg up. There was a bloody tourniquet tied around his thigh, which had probably saved his life. The bullet was embedded in his calf, having narrowly missed his kneecap. Sehun gave silent thanks for that and began prodding the wound, eliciting a scream from Lay.

"It's not deep. I think we could get it out," he said, straightening up again.

"Nari always tends gunshot wounds," Suho interjected. "We should have her do it."

"They haven't showed up yet," D.O murmured, giving him a look. Suho drew his breath in sharply. "They should've been back before us!" he hissed. "This…"

The door opened again and everyone's heads snapped up. It was Xiumin, and he was alone.

"Where are the others?" D.O demanded.

"Captured," Xiumin panted, leaning against the wall. He was soaking wet, a tiny puddle forming around his feet. Sehun felt his heart drop and he turned away to compose himself.

"Tell me," he commanded.

"After Kai set off the smoke bombs we went to help Suho and Lay, but there were too many guards blocking us. We fought them off and ran down the corridor toward the loading bay. We made it outside just before it blew up. The explosion was huge and we knew the police would come, so we made a break for it on foot. We made it as far as the North Bank bridge before the police caught up. When he realized we were trapped, Kai pushed me into the water and let them take him. I swam to shore and stole a bike to get back here."

"And you have no idea what happened to the others?" Sehun asked.

Xiumin shook his head. "It all happened so fast," he said. He began removing his bedraggled tie. "Nari?"

D.O shook his head and Xiumin's face fell. "I'll change clothes and head down to the station to see what I can find out," he volunteered, tossing his tie to the floor.

"No," Sehun said sharply. Xiumin and D.O looked up in surprise.

"We have to assume that Chen, Chanyeol and Nari were arrested too," he continued. "We have to wait until the smoke clears before we go poking around the station."

"What did I miss?" Baekhyun yawned, shuffling into the room. He was wearing a white tee and boxer shorts, and his feet were bare.

"Kai and possibly the others were arrested tonight," D.O snapped.

"What about Nari?" Baekhyun asked, peering over the edge of the couch at Lay.

"We don't know. Probably in jail too," Suho replied.

Baekhyun came around to the other side of the couch and examined Lay's leg. "Lucky it missed his knee," he said, echoing Sehun's earlier thought. "Nari was teaching me how to do some of this. I could get the bullet out."

"Absolutely not," D.O said immediately. "You're drunk! I saw you drink two-thirds of a bottle of whiskey not two hours ago!"

"Actually I poured most of it out," Baekhyun retorted. "Did you really think I'd get drunk on this mission?"

"You've never had a problem with that before!"

"Enough!" Sehun shouted. "This isn't helping anything. We have to work together to get out of this mess, and I will not stand for bickering!"

D.O crossed his arms angrily, but kept silent. Sehun looked at Baekhyun. "Are you sure you can do this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Baekhyun extended his hand and it was perfectly steady. Sehun watched him for a few seconds, then gave a single nod. D.O let out a huff and left the room.

"Xiumin, get cleaned up and help Baekhyun with whatever he needs. Suho, with me."

Xiumin and Baekhyun left the room and Sehun turned to Suho.

"Tomorrow I want you to find Chen's contact in Chul's network," Sehun said in a low voice. "I don't care what you do to him, just find out what happened to the others and where they were taken."

"What do you intend to do?" Suho asked.

"Knock on a few doors, call in some favors," Sehun replied evasively. "We'll need help if we have to break them out of prison."

"You're going to plan a jailbreak?" Suho asked in disbelief.

"More like a bait and switch," Sehun said. "We'll talk more later," he said as Xiumin came back with Nari's tray of surgical instruments. Baekhyun followed, pulling on a pair of latex gloves. He knelt down by the couch and picked up a long metal pick.

"Xiu, hold the flashlight for me," he whispered. Xiumin grabbed a small flashlight off of the tray and turned it on, holding it above Lay's wound.

"Do you want something to bite down on?" he asked. Lay shook his head and gritted his teeth. "Just do it," he growled.

"You'll have to hold him down," Baekhyun said grimly. Sehun put his hands on Lay's shoulders while Suho held down his legs.

Baekhyun grasped Lay's calf with one hand and inserted the pick into the wound. Lay immediately began thrashing around violently, forcing Sehun to put his full weight onto Lay's upper body. Suho struggled to keep hold of Lay's legs as Baekhyun continued probing for the bullet.

"Found it," he announced, pulling the pick out. He grabbed something similar to forceps and dove back into the now freely bleeding hole. Lay screamed, his cries echoing throughout the room. He grabbed Sehun's arm and clutched it tightly, his fingernails digging into Sehun's skin through his sleeve. Finally Baekhyun pulled the bullet out and dropped it onto a tray. _It seems rather small to be the cause of such pain,_ Sehun thought to himself. _Then again, it's often the small things that end up hurting us the most._

Baekhyun selected a needle from the tray and deftly threaded it. After knotting the end, he began stitching up the gaping hole. Lay groaned loudly, but he didn't writhe around. Baekhyun tied the stitches off and snipped the extra thread. "We'll need to watch him during the night," he said, wrapping Lay's leg with a white bandage. "If he starts bleeding again or running a fever, things could get ugly."

Sehun nodded. "I'll take the first shift," he said in a tone that brooked no argument. Baekhyun nodded and stood, stretching widely. He and the others filed out of the room and Sehun pulled a chair up to the couch. Lay had already fallen asleep, or maybe had passed out during the surgery. Sehun folded his hands, his mind churning as he watched his friend sleep.

 _What have I gotten us into?_


	3. Part Three

Chen sat on the hard bench, resting his elbows on his knees as he glanced around for the hundredth time. His cell was small, maybe five by ten feet, and everything was a dingy white, including the steel bars in front of him. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but the lightening sky outside his tiny window hinted at several hours. A guard walked past every few minutes but didn't pay much attention to him.

Across the hall Chanyeol sat in another cell, sprawled out on the floor. His red hair seemed garishly bright in the colorless cell and Chen found himself fixating on it repeatedly. Chanyeol had been dozing fitfully for some time, his head bent forward into his chest. Chen had often wondered at his ability to sleep anywhere, but this took the cake.

After the guard passed by again Chen stood and walked over to the bars. He leaned against them, wrapping his hands around the cold metal. He looked up and down the hallway, straining to get any clue as to what was happening. After their arrival everything had been loud and disjointed, but now it was alarmingly calm.

Nari had been taken into another part of the station despite their protests, earning both Chen and Chanyeol a crack over the head with a nightstick. Chen didn't remember much after that, other than a vague memory of being dragged down the little hallway and thrown into a cell before passing out.

 _They must think we're just party guests,_ he thought to himself, resting his head against the bars. _We'd be in prison if they knew who we really were._

The guard banged his nightstick on Chen's cell, causing him to jump back. The guard smirked as he continued on his rounds, his thumbs hung comfortably in his belt.

 _Maybe if we just play the part they'll let us go,_ he thought, returning to his bench. His shirt was wrinkled and unbuttoned, and his jaw was already beginning to feel scratchy with new stubble. _That's a start,_ he thought approvingly. He undid one of his cuffs and tousled his hair a little more, thankful his sleep deprivation would add to his deception.

After a moment of thought, inspiration struck him. He went over to the tiny silver toilet in the corner and began making horrific gagging noises, slightly hunching over the bowl. After several moments he sat up and flushed it, collapsing onto the floor beside it. He looked up through hooded lids to see Chanyeol staring at him, horrified. Chen gave him a slow wink and understanding dawned on his face.

Chanyeol watched the guard pass by again. The guard peered into Chen's cell, presumably investigating the gagging sounds. Chen pretended not to notice him, his eyes half closed as he stared at the floor. The guard soon lost interest and kept walking.

 _Chen's trying to seem drunk from the party,_ Chanyeol realized. _If we can convince them we're just guests, they'll let us go._

Chanyeol rested his head on his knees, feigning a migraine. He stared at the floor between his legs, his mind churning rapidly.

 _Even if they let us go, we still don't know where Nari is. What if they keep her?_

Chanyeol groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He heard a key rattle in his door and he looked up cautiously. The door swung out and two guards stood there, handcuffs in hand. "Looks like someone had too much fun last night," one of them commented snidely. "Get up. You're wanted by the lieutenant."

Chanyeol stood stiffly, still squinting as the second guard cuffed him. He made eye contact with Chen for a brief moment before they led him out of his cell and down the hallway.

He tried to scan each cell as they passed by, but didn't recognize any of the occupants. _Maybe the others made it out,_ he thought hopefully. He was taken to a small room with a table and chairs. There was a mirror on one side, and the guards made him sit in the chair facing it. They left him there, locking the door behind them. Chanyeol knew he was being watched from behind the mirror and hung his head, as if holding it upright took too much energy.

The door opened again and someone sat down across from him. Chanyeol cracked an eye open to see his interrogator. It was a woman, with short black hair streaked with white and sagging cheeks. Her eyes seemed sunken in her face, peering out from their sockets like two black orbs.

"What is your name?" she began flatly, laying a file on the table.

"Um...Kwon. Kwon Woojin."

The woman thumbed through the file. "Why were you at the industrial factory last night?"

"I...was invited to a party there."

"And what caused the explosion?"

"I don't know. I was watching one of the events when the building shook. Everyone went into a panic and someone hit me. I was very drunk and I hit him back, so we fought until the police came and arrested us."

"Who is the girl?"

"My sister. I brought her with me to the party."

The woman consulted her file. "Are you aware that the building is owned by Park Inc., a company rumored to be a front for illegal activities?"

 _Only rumored?_ "N-no, I wasn't aware. I was just invited to the party."

"Hm." The woman closed the file and stood up. "I have no further questions. You will be returned to your cell."

The woman gave a little bow and left the room. Chanyeol allowed himself a tiny sigh of relief as the door closed behind her.

 _That wasn't so hard. They must not have anything on me._

The guards returned and led Chanyeol back to his cell as the woman had promised. The door clanged shut and Chanyeol sat on the little metal bench that served as his bed. Across the hallway Chen gave him a questioning look and Chanyeol nodded. Chen closed his eyes in relief and nodded back.

Kai dozed fitfully, resting his head on his arms. He had been in this little room for hours and still no one had come to interrogate him. He had seen no one, talked to no one since being arrested. He had no idea if the plan succeeded, or if any of the others had been arrested.

 _It can't be good if they're waiting this long,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe this is a torture tactic._

He gave up on sleep and sat up, folding his arms tightly. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, wondering if someone was staring back on the other side. He grinned a lopsided grin at himself, then jumped as the door opened.

"Take him," the officer said, letting two more policemen into the room. Kai leapt out of his chair, knocking it to the floor. "What are you doing?!" he demanded. "I haven't done anything. Get your hands off me!"

The officers ignored him, pinning his arms behind his back. Kai tried to wrench free and they slammed him into the table, making him dizzy. He heard the click of handcuffs before they hauled him up and dragged him out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Kai shouted, still struggling in the guards' grip. "I demand to see the lieutenant. You can't keep me here without evidence!"

They took Kai up a flight of stairs and down a dingy white hallway. There were cells lining each side and the occupants perked up at the commotion Kai was causing. He caught sight of Chen and his stomach dropped. A flash of red hair on the other side and Chanyeol was there, fear evident in his eyes.

 _Chanyeol too? Did they catch all of us?_ Kai thought miserably. The hallway ended and Kai was taken to a nicer part of the precinct. He stopped struggling as he realized where he was.

 _This is where the judges meet to decide what happens to criminals,_ he thought, alarm running through him. _What happens to me?_

He was led through a set of double doors into a small courtroom. There were hardly any people there, just some police officers and a stenographer. Kai was forced to stand on a small white X in the middle of the room. A camera was set up in one corner, pointing directly at him. It's red recording light blinked slowly, taunting him.

The judge entered and Kai quickly hung his head, trying to look innocent. _Maybe this is all a misunderstanding. If I seem penitent, they won't give me a harsh sentence._

The judge took his seat and began looking through a file on his desk. He took his time, carefully scanning each page before going to the next. After a few minutes, he closed the file and leaned into the microphone.

"Kim Jongin, this morning at 1:17 a.m. you were arrested for fleeing the scene of a suspicious explosion. If this were all, you would soon have been cleared and released. However, an informant revealed that you are a member of the notorious gang EXO, and that you had a part not only in the explosion, but in countless other illegal acts. Do you deny this?"

Kai's mind raced frantically. _If I lie, my sentence will get worse with every word I say. If I tell the truth, I'll be in jail for the rest of my life._

Kai licked his lips before speaking. " _Pansa-nim,_ I have lived an imperfect life, but I had no part in the explosion."

The judge leaned forward. "And what of the other accusations leveled against you? Are you guilty of being in this...dishonorable gang?"

Kai thought about Sehun and his cautious leadership. He thought about Baekhyun's drunkenness and Suho's dark sense of humor. He thought about Xiumin's face as he shoved him into the river, praying he survived the fall. Kai looked the judge in the eye for the first time.

" _Pansa-nim,_ I would give my life for my brothers, and they would die for me. I find no dishonor in that. If being a part of such a sacred brotherhood is a crime...then I am guilty."

The judge stood up, outraged. "Reprobate!" he yelled. "You bring shame on your family and your country by your criminal acts. Take him away!"

Hands grabbed Kai and dragged him away, but he didn't care. His body was electrified with adrenaline, giving him a sense of hyper-awareness. They took him back down the hallway and Chanyeol was waiting for him. With only seconds to spare, Kai raised his eyebrows, asking a desperate question. Chanyeol shook his head, his face paling as he took in the cuffs on Kai's wrists. Kai felt like a dagger had been plunged into his stomach and his senses dulled, darkening as quickly as they had erupted.

He was taken down to a dark cell with only one flickering light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The cell had only a cot and a small toilet bolted into the wall. The guards shoved him into the cell and slammed the door behind him. He faintly heard a bolt click and he was locked in.

"Filth," one of the guards spat as they turned to leave. After they were gone Kai sank down onto the cot, his mind spinning.

 _Nari didn't get away,_ he thought repeatedly. The phrase throbbed in his brain, like someone was driving a spike into it. His relationship with Nari was complicated, mainly because she disapproved of his attitude. But seeing the look of uncertainty on Chanyeol's face was enough to tear his heart into pieces.

 _We failed._


	4. Part Four

Sehun banged on the door with his fist, glancing up and down the alley as he did so. He and Suho were the only ones there, or so it seemed.

The door opened and a man peeked out. "Who are you? What do you want?" he barked.

"I'm here to see Byun Gyeong," Sehun replied.

"There's no one here by that name," the man sniffed. He tried to close the door, but Suho blocked him with his arm.

Sehun narrowed his eyes. "Tell him Oh Sehun's here to collect his favor," he said quietly.

The man's eyes widened and he bowed before scurrying away. Sehun and Suho stepped into the darkened room, Sehun pulling off his gloves.

"Why did you bring me, again?" Suho whispered.

Sehun slid his gloves into his trench coat. "Because Gyeong can sometimes be...problematic," he replied.

The man returned, slightly out of breath. "Byun Gyeong will see you now," he said, bowing low. Sehun smirked and stalked past the cowering man, Suho following him closely.

They walked down a long, impossibly narrow hallway lit only by naked bulbs hanging from wires. A door stood cracked at the end of it, letting out a thin beam of light.

"Gyeong," Sehun called, entering the room. A man sitting in an armchair looked up and grinned. "Sehun!" he said, standing stiffly. He wasn't much older than Sehun, but had suffered injuries in a turf war that had never fully healed.

"To what do I owe this visit?" he asked, glancing between Sehun and Suho.

"I helped you once, and you said that you owed me," Sehun said. "I've come to collect on that debt."

Gyeong bobbed his head. "Yes, I remember. What can I do for you?"

"Four of my men were arrested last night. We need to get them out."

Gyeong burst out laughing. "Break four men out of jail? One, maybe two, but four isn't possible!" He wiped his eyes with a calloused hand. "I know you've suffered a lot of loss over the last several months," he said, "but that's the way the game works. I'm sorry, I can't help you."

Sehun buried his hands in his jacket pockets. "Unfortunately, that wasn't the answer I was looking for."

Suho kicked Gyeong in the stomach, sending him to his knees.

"I'm afraid letting my men rot in jail isn't an option," Sehun said, pacing back and forth slowly. "Would you like to reconsider?"

Gyeong looked up, still clutching his abdomen. "It isn't possible," he repeated. "The risk is too great for only four men. I can't…"

Suho kicked him again, knocking him down.

"Please!" Gyeong shouted. "I heard only this morning that one of them is already in the lower levels. I'm not lying, I swear!"

Sehun stopped pacing and turned to look at Gyeong. "The lower levels?" he repeated.

Gyeong nodded. "He was convicted of illegal gang activities and awaits sentencing."

 _Chen? Chanyeol? Kai?_ _It could be any of them,_ he thought. A new thought made his blood run cold. _What if it's Nari?_

He knelt down beside Gyeong, examining his face. "You're one of the most influential gang leaders in the city. I was under the impression you could actually get things done. Was I mistaken?"

Gyeong looked up at Sehun tentatively. "My influence isn't what it used to be."

Sehun stood fluidly. "Then I guess you're no longer a useful ally." He gave Suho a significant look, handing him a small pistol from inside his coat.

"Wait!" Gyeong cried. Sehun paused, looking down at him.

"I...I can't promise anything," Gyeong said, "but I'll do everything in my power to free your men."

Sehun smiled and put the gun back into his coat. "Excellent. We'll be in touch." He swept out of the room, Suho on his heels.

"What was that?" Suho hissed, following Sehun out to the alley. "You said you were calling in favors. We just threatened a very powerful man with a gun! Aren't you afraid of the consequences?"

"Powerful?" Sehun said, turning to face Suho. "How many powerful men sit alone, without guards or any sort of protection? He is weak, Suho. If others didn't listen to him, he wouldn't survive another moment." He leaned in, casting a watchful eye around them. "He's a figurehead, and figureheads can be easily persuaded."

Suho considered this for a moment. "What do you mean to accomplish?" he asked.

"Despite his protests, Gyeong has contacts everywhere, including within the prison. We're getting everyone back, even if I have to threaten every leader in the city to do it."

They returned to the hideout, where Xiumin met them at the door.

"How's Lay?" Sehun asked, unbuttoning his coat.

Xiumin looked back at the couch where Lay sat, propped up on pillows. "He seems to be alert, but his wound looks red. I'm afraid it's starting to get infected and he's just not saying anything."

Sehun furrowed his brow. "Has he said anything about last night, any details the others missed?"

Xiumin shrugged. "I don't know. He hasn't been speaking much. Maybe you can get through to him."

Sehun walked over to the couch. "How do you feel?" he asked, pulling up a chair.

Lay nodded slightly. "I'm fine," he whispered, staring into the distance.

"Xiumin says your leg looks inflamed. Does it hurt?"

"Not really."

Sehun sighed. "I see." He fell silent for a few moments. "Can you remember anything from last night?" he asked.

Lay didn't move or reply, still staring intensely. After a couple minutes Sehun got up to leave.

"I saw her."

Sehun stopped, sure he'd misheard. "What?"

"I saw her," Lay repeated, a tear rolling down his cheek. "And she saw me."

Sehun sat down again. "Was she hurt? Were the others with her?"

"The police...the police were there," Lay continued. "They were dragging her away. I could've sworn she looked over and saw me too. Then I got shot and she was gone."

 _That means she's definitely in jail,_ Sehun thought, his fear confirmed.

The door opened again and D.O swept into the room, his jacket sprinkled with snow. "I just left the police station," he said, shrugging off his jacket. "Kai's been convicted of illegal gang activities. He's due to be sentenced tonight."

"How? How do they know so much?" Xiumin wondered aloud.

D.O exchanged a look with Suho. "Kai...went back for Tao the night he died," D.O confessed. "The police must have seen him and marked him as a gang member."

Sehun closed his eyes in despair. _Oh Kai,_ he thought, dread filling his spirit.

"Did you learn anything else?" Suho asked.

D.O nodded. "Chen and Chanyeol are in custody, but they don't have any solid evidence against them. It's likely they'll be released."

"Unless someone recognizes them and sends them down with Kai," Lay said, finally surfacing out of his stupor.

"Did you hear anything about Nari?" Sehun asked desperately. "Lay saw the police take her away last night."

D.O shook his head, crestfallen. "Not a thing. I didn't even know she was there."

Sehun felt his desperation rise. _No,_ he told himself firmly. _You have to remain calm. They won't make it out if you lose your head._

He stood up and clasped his hands behind his back. "D.O, Xiumin, see if you can get a message to Chen and Chanyeol. We're making a plan, so they should be ready. Suho," he said, turning around, "I need you to…"

The door opened again and everyone tensed, a hush falling over them. "Baekhyun?" Sehun whispered, looking at Xiumin. Xiumin shook his head and Sehun gritted his teeth, pulling out his gun. He saw D.O and Suho pull out their own weapons, moving silently to the hallway.

They heard a pattering of feet and they braced themselves. A girl came around the corner, wearing a white dress that was ripped and stained with dirt. Her feet were bare and filthy, and her dark hair hung tangled around her shoulders. She looked up slowly, revealing a pale face and large brown eyes.

Sehun's gun clattered to the floor. "Nari?"


End file.
